Arguing
by CommentsGalore7777
Summary: Benny and Sarah have been arguing over a sore subject that's been eating away at them. They don't know who's fault it is, either. Can they resolve their differences? Rated T to be safe. BARAH one-shot! Don't like, don't read! May become a two-shot.


**Okay, I know you guys are used to me doing Etharah one-shots, and adding some Bennica in my stories, but, I wanted to change it up a little. This one is a...Barah one-shot. I know, I know, never gonna happen, completely wrong, blah, blah, blah. I just wanted to see what I could do with a different pairing, that's all. And I WILL continue with Etharah and Bennica, too. ;) Oh, by the way, the title stinks. xD**

**'Arguing'**

* * *

Ethan sighed as he slammed his locker shut, not really ready to face another dreadful gym period with Benny and Sarah, only to notice Erica, wearing a blur of red and black, strutting over to him out of the corner of his eye.

_Oh no, please tell me Sarah didn't tell her about my...special blood._ Thought the worried seer, as Erica stopped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay! Just don't drain enough to kill me!" Shouted Ethan, causing several passing students to turn and look at him funny.

"What are you talking about, dork?" Whispered the blonde in a low voice.

"Y-you're...not here to drink my special blood?"

"What special blood?"

Ethan gulped, realizing he'd just given away his own secret.

"Uh, n-never mind. W-why are you...talking to me?"

Erica chuckled, figuring she could just hit up Rory for the deets on Ethan's blood later.

"Just wanted to let you know that your dork of a best friend is yelling at MY best friend again."

Ethan hung his head and sighed.

"They've been taking shots at each other all week..."

Erica nodded in response, her arms unfolding and moving to her hips.

"Trust me, I'm sick of it. Sarah spends more time yelling at him in the hallway than she does gossiping with me lately!"

Ethan, his face still aimed at the ground, shook his head.

"Ever since that bakery accident, which involved me getting first-degree burns in several areas, they've been blaming each other."

"THAT'S what they're fighting about?" Exclaimed Erica.

"Who cares if you get a little burn here or there?"

"I do?" Retorted Ethan, as if it couldn't be more obvious.

Erica shook her head.

"Whatever. Just...get them to stop, they're beginning to make a scene back there."

"Why can't you do it, Erica?"

Erica rolled her eyes and recrossed her arms.

"Because I missed lunch trying to break them apart in the parking lot. It's your turn."

Before Ethan could respond, Erica ran down the hall at vampire speed, causing the seer to stumble backward due to the ensuing gust of wind.

* * *

"Yeah, we were all doing just fine fighting the...V. Chef until you kicked up the wind and made the fire spread!" Exclaimed Benny, his brows furrowing together in anger.

"If I didn't use my speed, I wouldn't have gotten to Ethan in time!" Shrieked Sarah, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms.

"In time? He was scorched due to the...reckless use of your powers!"

"So, you didn't want me to pull him out of there? And what about you, Benny? If you hadn't caught the kitchen on fire with a rogue spell, the bakery would've never went up in the first place!"

"The wind that you generated with your enormous thighs blew my spell the wrong way!"

Sarah's teeth clenched.

"What...did you just say?"

"You heard me...fangy."

Sarah smirked.

"Fangy? That the best you've got, geek?"

"Yeah, and this geek is about to-

"Guys! Will you stop?" Said Ethan, running up beside Benny, his eyes darting back and forth between his friends.

"As soon as Sarah apologizes to me AND you!"

"YOU should be the one apologizing!" Exclaimed Sarah, her eyes narrowing.

Ethan was about to say something when the bell rung, signaling it was time for their fourth period.

Gym class.

Where Benny and Sarah were sure to yell at each other some more.

Ethan sighed as Sarah huffed and turned to walk toward the girls' locker room, Benny's piercing eyes digging into her back like knives.

Ethan gave Benny a pat on the back and urged him to follow him to their locker room, knowing it was futile, since Benny had stared Sarah down until she disappeared around some random corner all week.

_Who does she think she is with her...big mouth and her...stubbornness?_ Thought the spell master.

"Benny?"Asked Ethan.

_Her un-peppy attitude and her big...swaying hips? She thinks she's always right, and oh, so perfect. Just because she has a perfect smile and big eyes, and...a babe-tastic figure doesn't mean anything! Man, I just want to...want to..._

"Benny?" Ethan chimed, a little louder this time, gaining the spell master's attention.

"Sorry, E. Let's go."

* * *

Once everyone was done running laps around the gym, the coach announced that it was time for a break, and that he's be calling them up in alphabetical order for personal fitness tests.

Ethan and Benny, who wore their usual gym attire, blue and green t-shirts with shorts and sneakers, panted as they walked over to the bleachers and sat down, both of them very exhausted.

"What kind of coach makes you run thirty laps?" Complained Benny.

"Ours, apparently." Breathed Ethan, as Sarah, who was wearing a grey shirt with black shorts, her hair pulled into a pony tail, walked up to them.

"What's wrong, Benny? Tired? Asked the smirking brunette.

Benny's eyelids closed in on each other as he calmed himself enough to reply to Sarah's question.

"You would be too, if you didn't have the strength and stamina of a flying She-Hulk!"

"This coming from the guy who has the brain of a rodent?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Guys." Ethan tried to interrupt.

Sarah pointed at Benny's head.

"Well, the wheel's spinning, but the hamster is dead."

"Oh yeah, Miss Bloodsucker? At least my brain has auto-pilot! Yours probably looks like a crypt, bat brain!"

"GUYS!" Ethan shrieked, causing Sarah and Benny to shoot him daggers.

"Will you two stop fighting? I'm perfectly fine! You two shouldn't argue over-

"Weir! Get your butt moving, son!"

Benny sighed as his eyes met the coach's, who had already called him twice before.

"Yeah, I'm coming to fail, just give me a second!" Benny retorted as he stood.

The spell master shot Sarah a mean look before running off, letting Sarah take his seat next to Ethan.

"What is his problem?" Groaned the vampiress, only to receive silence from Ethan, who was too busy eyeing the sweaty girl's exposed, glistening legs.

Sarah watched as Benny took off running across the gym, trying in vain to shatter his previous record...of four.

Sarah shook her head as her eyes followed Benny.

_Look at that scrawny flirt out there, trying to beat his insanely low record._

_What a dork!_

_I mean, how many times has Mr. Cool goofed up in Gym?_

_Sixty, Seventy times? No. WAY too low._

_Look at the sweat dripping down his slightly broad shoulders...and the way his chest is heaving..._

_He's already tired._

_His muscular calves look like they're about to pop. _

_Why does he have to be so stubborn with that big brain of his?_

_He makes me angry enough to, to..._

"Sarah, are you okay?" Came Ethan's voice, interrupting Sarah's thoughts about Benny.

"Y-yeah, Ethan."

"You know, you and Benny should really stop fighting. I don't blame either of you for those burns I got. Besides, thanks to his Grandma, they're gone now.

Sarah looked over at Ethan.

"But Benny's ALWAYS trying to use spells to help us, and he just...make things worse! MUCH worse! And then, he has the nerve to turn it around and say it's all MY fault!"

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"He's just trying to help, Sarah. And besides, we're a team. Can you at least...try to resolve things with Benny?"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing, but not wanting to admit that, Ethan was right.

"Fine. I can try to at least get us back on friendly terms...I guess."

An hour later, at the end of the class, Sarah was about to walk into the girls' locker room to change, when Ethan came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sarah, slightly annoyed, turned to face the seer, who was pointing back at Benny, who was desperately trying to retie his shoe.

"It's the last period of the day, Sarah. Resolve things now, BEFORE you two kill each other at my house tonight."

Sarah sighed and crossed her arms as she looked past Ethan.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Ethan grinned as Sarah stepped past him, his head turning slightly to watch her walk away before continuing to the boy's locker room.

Benny breathed a sigh of relief as he straightened himself out.

_Why can't I just wear velcro?_ Thought the spell master, turning slightly at the sound of footsteps.

Benny groaned when he saw Sarah's face.

"What do YOU want?"

Sarah stopped in front of Benny and crossed her arms.

"I...wanted to say that...maybe I was a little out of line with the insults."

Benny's eyes widened as he thought their arguments from the past week.

He'd been...pretty mean to Sarah.

"Yeah, I guess...mine were pretty harsh, too."

Sarah nodded, her eyes trailing to the floor.

"Maybe we both just need to calm down a bit."

Benny smirked.

"Yeah, at least you came to say you're sorry for burning Ethan."

Sarah's brows raised past her hairline as her eyes returned to Benny's face, shooting him a look of disbelief.

"What? No, I never said that!"

"You implied it."

"Look Benny, Ethan would've NEVER Gotten hurt, if you would've just kept that big book of yours shut! Why do you always have to try and...save the day with magic?"

"Because it usually works! But no! You, Little Miss 'I'm a Vampire And I Can Run Really Fast And Do ANYTHING Because I'm Perfect', had to steal all the glory and blew it in the wrong direction!"

"Oh, I'm perfect, huh? I have no drawbacks?"

"Do you WANT me to insult you, Sarah?"

Sarah smirked.

"Only if you can."

Benny began to eye Sarah up and down, taking in her features before saying, "Well, first off, your hair looks like dirt, you didn't need to dye it."

_OR tie it._ Benny thought.

Sarah let out a low growl as she pulled her hair out of it's pony tail, letting her curly brown locks fall onto her shoulders, something Benny found himself paying unusually close attention to.

"Really, Benny? My hair? What about yours? Have you EVER used a comb?"

_Looks so wild and untamed..._ Thought the brunette, her eyes roaming Benny's messy hair.

"Second grade. And what about your...

Benny paused, his eyes desperately roaming Sarah's face, looking for any little feature he could crack about.

...lips? Yeah, your lips!" Benny exclaimed.

Sarah dawned a look of confusion as Benny continued.

"You make them look so...big and supple. I bet they're as durable as a pair of rocks!"

"MY lips aren't appealing? What about yours? They're so thin and soft, practically un-kissable!"

"Oh reeeally? I'll have you know that my lips are extremely awesome, and completely kissable!" Benny argued.

"Oh yeah?" Questioned Sarah, her arms uncrossing as she unwittingly leaned closer to Benny.

"Yeah!" Benny retorted.

"Prove me wrong then!"

Benny rolled his eyes.

"Love to, but I have a sneaky suspicion that I"M your next snack! You'll do anything for a bite, won't you?"

Sarah's fingers formed fists as her fangs tingled, threatening to extend themselves.

"A bite on your little lips? Why not? I won't be getting much of a snack! There's practically nothing there!"

"This coming from the NECK biter?" Questioned Benny.

Sarah growled.

"Don't push me, Benny."

"Oh, what's wrong? Out of insults, Wonder Woman?"

"Not. Even. Close. Doofus."

"This Doofus is about to make worms come out of your ears! I don't see how they'll fit through the holes, though!"

"Try it, and you'll be bouncing off the gym's walls so hard, you'll walk funny for a month, spell boy! Well, funniER!"

Benny rolled his eyes and leaned a bit closer to Sarah.

"Here we go. You have perfectly toned legs and mine are scrawnier than a chicken's. Right?"

"Right."

"Well, maybe if you didn't let all your boyfriends nibble on your little, velvety neck, you wouldn't have such a perfect figure!"

"And maybe if you looked in the mirror once in a while, then you could ditch the stripes and get a shirt that actually compliments your abs!"

"Oh yeah? Please continue. Tell me how you really feel about me, Sarah!"

"Why don't you tell me, Benny? Let it all out!"

At Sarah's remark, the tension level between the two supernaturals reached it's boiling point, causing both teens to glare at each other, both lost in a strange, yet, blissful fury.

Then, without warning, Benny reached out and gripped Sarah's face, causing the hair on the back of her neck to go erect from the sudden contact, as he whispered, "Gladly.", before leaning towards her soft, eager lips.

* * *

**What happens after that is pretty obvious, so I'll just leave it to your imaginations. Now, just to admit, I'm a big Etharah AND Barah fan. Bennica is okay. I was burnt out on Etharah, and decided to make this. So, let me know what you think. I may make more, so PLEASE REVIEW and let me know! :)**


End file.
